Conventional confection or chewing gum production methods may experience slowdowns or even production halts due to operational interruptions caused by production equipment, supply limitations, or operator error. Such slowdowns or halts can be problematic, particularly for inline continuous production methods due to loss of production upstream of the production interruption, and time lost due to resuming procedures.
Accordingly, a system for collecting and dispensing that is capable of collecting product while interruptions are addressed, and then dispensing the collected product when production resumes would be desirable.